Connect
by Laylania
Summary: No summary Available Code Geass x Gundam Wing x-over


Authoress Notes: Hm. CG and GW. Code Geass with Gundam Wing. Not bad, actually. Please review to tell me what you think of it! Pairings will not be decided until later.

Claim: I own Yuuki.

Disclaim: I don't own Gundam Wing or Code Geass.

Chapter One: Discovery

"Man…" grumbled Duo Maxwell as he ducked behind a wall, trying to dodge the spray of bullets meant for him from the various OZ soldiers. Cobalt blue eyes narrowing, he grit his teeth before turning the corner and returning fire rapidly until the OZ soldiers weren't standing anymore. He hadn't killed all of them; most of them were nursing injured arms or hands. He just wanted to make sure they couldn't shoot at him anymore.

Snickering to himself, he darted down the hallway, turning another corner before pressing his back to the wall. There weren't any OZ soldiers around, but the fact that there could be some in hiding was enough for him to protect his back. Sliding along the wall like some kind of mutated lizard, he held his gun tightly before turning his attention the Comm. Unit. Turning it on, he winced at the static that fizzed for a few moments before venturing, "Hey. You guys there?"

"Shut up and say what you need to before I bust a cap up your ass, Maxwell." Came Heero Yuy's voice, irritated and emotion-devoid as always. Duo sighed tragically, closing his eyes for a moment. Why was he stuck with people who seemed as though they had sticks jammed up their asses? Did he do something wrong in a past life?

"Exit only, Hee-man." He responded cheerily, earning a growl as he snickered. It's just too much fun to piss off his comrades…A soft, resigned sigh greeted his ears next, and he shifted before resuming. "Come on, Quatre! You know I was just joking!"

"Even so, Duo," the more rational, soft-spoken gundam pilot interjected calmly, "I wish you would be more serious about this."

Duo sighed softly, pouting. Being serious is no fun, no fun at all! "Yeah yeah," he said, mumbling under his breath, "you sound like my mother…" He could almost hear Quatre sweatdrop, and his mischievous grin returned. His gaze shifted, connecting with dust clouded metal, and he paused, all humor gone for a second. "Whoa…."

"Duo?" Quatre's voice asked worriedly. "Is something wrong?"

"You guys should come see this…" Duo moved closer, wiping away the dust from the metal plaque with his hand. "Laboratory five…" His heart clenched, and his blood ran cold. Laboratory? What the hell could OZ be doing that would need a laboratory? His eyes narrowed. Nothing good, that was for sure.

"Wait for us, Duo." Came Trowa's ever-quiet voice, and the pilot of Deathscythe nodded before turning off the Comm. Unit and sighing softly. It didn't seem like long after that when the other four pilots came into view, and he grinned cheerily, waving at them.

"Yo!" he greeted, and Wufei glared at him, making him step back.

"You moron. Be quiet." The Chinese pilot hissed acidly, and Duo resisted the urge to stick his tongue out childishly before he turned towards the door.

"I think OZ might be doing something…" he said quietly, unlike him as he moved to open the door, muscles tensed before it opened, and he stepped inside, followed by his companions.

The room looked abandoned, and most of the machinery was covered in a light film of dust. The air was musty and stale, accentuating the fact that the room had obviously been either abandoned or forgotten. But the object of curiosity and suspicion, however, was a large capsule, one designed to hold poison gas or something of the like.

Spreading out, the gundam pilots searched for a switch or a lever of some kind that would open it, poison gas or not. After all, if this was dangerous, they needed to get it out of OZ hands.

Finding a large, rusty looking lever, Trowa pulled it down, eyes shifting to watch as with the creaking of metal, the capsule began to open, pressurized air hissing softly until an orb of glowing light was shone and it faded.

"Well, that was certainly anticlimactic." Commented Duo offhandedly, and Heero glared at him before stepping forward to inspect the contents of the capsule.

Lying in the bottom, limp and possibly lifeless, was a young girl with long, damp black hair. Face pale; her eyes were closed, as she didn't move. She was dressed in a white jumper outfit with dark blue straps restricting her movement. Part of her outfit covered her mouth, for reasons unknown.

Reaching down, Quatre listened for a heartbeat, sighing in relief when he found one. But it was weak and thready, making him frown in worry. She didn't look dangerous, but he knew he had to be on his guard, enemy or not. "She's alive," he commented, "but barely."

Shifting and the rustle of fabric alerted him as he turned in unison with the others as the nameless girl sat up slowly, head tilted forward so that her chin almost touched the top of her collarbone. She shifted again, damp hair clinging to her back and face as she tilted her face up, glossy lilac eyes searching the faces of the gundam pilots. "Hello. My name is Yuuki."


End file.
